


sick is unfortunate

by Romanec



Series: Unfair-Verse [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cancer, Drabble, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanec/pseuds/Romanec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles makes a preemptive decision in a hopeless situation, and Erik stays awake to breathe the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick is unfortunate

He traced his finger over the ridged stubble with careful movements.

_ 'It will fall out.' _

Pointy fuzz in place of previous lusciously long brown.

_ 'I can't ... I don't think I could watch that.' _

His hand replaced his finger as mapped the exposed skull of his lover.

_ 'Shave it for me, will you Erik?' _

They lay in bed, but it was only Erik who was awake, left in the devastation of their act to witness the skeletal remains. The early morning light covered and bathed his partner in unforgiving exposure, harsh yet gentle, revealing a lean figure gone slim; dark-circled eyes, pale blue-veined skin. It was warm in the room, but the other man was under their blanket, curled in on himself and clutching at Erik in rare vulnerability that was only unconscious anymore.

_ 'I look... sickly.'  _ Echoing deprecating laughter of recent past. _'Unfortunate.'_

"You are beautiful," he whispered the words before he could stop himself, saying now what he had not before, when silence was needed more than argument. His hand continued to caress the remnants of the formerly long brown hair - it felt comforting against his skin. "Fucking beautiful, _Charles_."

Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear these will get longer. Or at least I hope. My fingers stop when the words do. I have no control here. @.@


End file.
